


Knitting in the Round

by ConflictedParadox88



Series: Unravelling: A Knitting AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALSO PLEASE TELL ME IF THE RATING SHOULD BE HIGHER OR LOWER, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Common Cold, Dating, Depression, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Doctor Luke Skywalker, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, I need a nap, Luke Skywalker is not that nice, OCD, PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE TAGS YOU WANT, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sharing a Bed, Soft Ben Solo, Teacher Ben Solo, This is going as fast as a bullet train, We have feelings and we talk about them, but none occur, knitting AU, or a mag lev train, the word coitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConflictedParadox88/pseuds/ConflictedParadox88
Summary: A continuation from the last scene of Pick Up and Knit.  Awkward and fast and fluffy.  Ben Solo takes care of Rey, and we all feel the feels. Short, sweet, and hopefully, a little bit satisfying.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Unravelling: A Knitting AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953766
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1 - Being careful not to twist the stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceKit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKit/gifts).



Chapter 1 - Being careful not to twist the stitches

Rey released Ben from the kiss, and he was in shock.

His eyes went wide, and he looked down and his flush traveled from his ears to his neck and to his forehead.

"That was my first kiss." He said abruptly. He touched his lips in awe, and his mind raced.

He saw Rey's eyebrows shot up, and she smiled.

"We'll do it again later." She whispered and pulled him up from his seat.

Again? He worried. What if she doesn't like it? He didn't know what to do to make it good for her.

What if she decided his nose was too big, and it poked her?

She rubbed his arm, and said, "Hey. You alright? I'm actually quite hungry, so lunch actually does sound amazing." She chuckled, and asked him where to go.

His mind was racing. It was the first time someone he liked liked him back like this.

Sure, others would comment on his looks but after he started talking no one wanted to listen, and they would immediately be turned off when he didn't respond the way they wanted them too.

They left the shop, and his mind was on autopilot. They made their way to Poe's restaurant.

Rey stopped in her tracks, and led Ben to the alley before the restaurant.

"Ben, are you upset? Was I too forward?" Rey looked up at him with a worried look.

"No. I think I'm overwhelmed. I'm surprised you said yes to me and everything that happened... It's not sunk in."

He chuckled nervously, and asked, "May I hug you? Just for a second." He opened his arms, and Rey rushed inside.

"I knew it would feel good." She mumbled into his shirt, and Rey drew circles on his back to help him calm down.

"You're like a furnace." She said nuzzling her head to the crook of his neck.

He leaned down on her head, and inhaled deeply. She smelled like coconuts and vanilla.

He kissed her head lightly, and thanked her.

She beamed. He hoped to see more of her smiles.

Rey's hand traveled down his arm, and held on tight to his gloved hands.

He was as nervous as she was. She squeezed his hands, pushed the door open, and looked for Rose and Hux.

Rose looked happy when she saw them. She motioned over for them to sit, and Rey was surprised to see Leia and an elderly gentleman laughing with Hux.

"Leia?" Rey asked.

Ben rubbed his neck, and said, "Rey, meet my mother Leia and my father, Han. Dad, this is Rey."

Then it all fell into place inside her mind.

The mother that taught Ben how to knit was Ms Leia Organa.

Leia smiled and said, "What use was fixing your things, if you forget to wear them Rey?"

Rey's hair was a bit rumpled, and her nose and her ears were red from the cold.

Han cut in, and smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you Rey. We just got briefed by Hux here. Don't fault Benjamin too much. He's a bit shy."

Ben's hand gripped hers tightly. They sat in front of Hux and Rose while Han sat beside Rey.

Thankfully, there was food on the table, and Rey was asked to help herself, and she tried to let go of Ben's hand, but he wouldn't.

He interlaced their fingers, and she was happy to oblige.

Thankfully, they were eating some Tostadas, and she didn't need her left hand.

Han smiled at the two of them.

Leia caught him staring at the two, and kicked him under the table.

"Ow." He whispered, and Leia pointed at his food to make him continue eating.

Rey felt at ease with these people. She really thought they were special.

Ben ate quietly, and slowly let go of Rey's hand.

She used the opportunity to pour them both a drink.

The meal passed without incidence, and Rey was thankful.

She knew these people were kind, and she's glad she got to meet them through Ben.

They didn't ask her questions, and they tried to focus on Rose and Hux's wedding.

Rey was thankful for the lack of attention. She wasn't ready for a full on interrogation. She would catch Leia's eye, and Leia would smile and continue on the conversation.

Ben made a move to stand up, announcing that he had to get back to the shop.

Rey followed him, since she realized she left her things there.

They left the two couples, and Rose's smile could blind anyone who looked at her.

Leia gave her a wink, and Han gave her a thumbs up.

When they arrived at the shop, Ben took the navy hat, scarf, and gloves, and gave them back to Rey.

"I know you returned it, but I want you to have them. They looked good on you. The gloves may be big, but I'll make you some soon. Until I finish, keep these for me."

_ Where has he been all my life? _ Rey wondered, and she declared, "I want to kiss you. On the mouth." 

She didn't want to startle him again.

He leaned down, and pressed a light kiss on her lips, and retreated. "I really don't know how."

He rested his forehead on hers, and she gripped his neck, and angled her mouth to fit into his.

She caressed his lips with hers, and slowly he opened to her. It was clumsy, but she felt like melting regardless.

She released him, and kissed the space between his ear and his sweater.

"We'll figure it out." She moved her hands to rest over his shoulders.

"You can have dinner here later tonight. I'll cook something up or we can order in." He said softly.

She didn't want to leave either.

"I actually have some coursework I need to finish. I just have one class left." She let go of his shoulders hesitantly.

"But you need to eat." His eyes looked like BB8's when he brought her toy rat for a game.

"I guess so. Do you mind if I work here?" She said, trying badly to control her shaking hands.

"I don't mind. You can hang out upstairs." Pointing upwards, he smiled at her.

"Upstairs?"

"Yes. I live here." His eyes spoke so much.  _ Stay. Don't leave yet. _

"Okay." His face lit up as she said it, and she felt her body get goosebumps.

He was more beautiful like this.

"Here." He bundled her up like a present, and said, "If you leave now, you can come back sooner."

He kissed her on the forehead, and she went on her way back to her apartment.

She giggled to herself.

She caught herself.  _ I don’t giggle.  _ Ben was too sweet and adorable, and she felt lucky.

She hadn't felt free like this in a long time.

\---

Ben continued his knitting.

The work in progress scoop neck sweater was hiding underneath the cashier, and he was restless while waiting for Rey.

Customers came and went. Children with their parents, some curious teenagers, and finally, his parents came by to say hi.

"Where's Rey?" Leia asked, and he told her that she would be coming back later for dinner.

"She's such a lovely girl. Don't you think so too, Han?" 

"Yes. She's close enough to your beauty, princess." Han said, as he gripped her chin in teasing.

"Mom, Dad. You guys should go."

"I missed your mom, Benny, and you're right. We should leave you to it." Han led Leia out, while Leia said, "I would say be responsible but I want grandchildren soon!"

Ben turned as crimson as the sweater he was knitting, and groaned inwardly.

Ben dated, but it was never more than a date.

He massaged his face and tried to relax.

He may be thirty but he was as innocent as a 17 year old.

What would he cook for dinner?

He had some pasta he could whip up, and Rey didn't seem to have any dietary restrictions...

He decided on that.

Perhaps, chicken parmigiana would be a good candidate.

He had it prepped, and he was glad that he did.

He continued knitting, and wondered what would happen later.

Ben checked the clock, it was only an hour since she left.

Was she coming back?

\---

Rey gathered her laptop and her sketchpad when she heard a knock on the door.

"Rey?" Finn's voice sounded from the door, and she opened it for him.

"I just wanted to see if you're free for dinner? There's this tapa place that I really wanted to try."

She didn't know what to do.

"Um. Actually, I have a date tonight." She bit her lip, and looked down on the floor.

Finn is kinda like her older brother, and he could become quite protective if he wanted to.

"Who with?" Finn raised an eyebrow at her, while she heard Poe calling from the back, "Hey Rey!"

Poe turned to look at Finn. "Hi. I'm Poe." He reached out a hand at him, and gave his most charming smile.

Rey seeing this as an opening, "Hey Poe, you free tonight? Finn wanted to try this tapa place. Perhaps you can use it to eye out the competition?"

"Is that the new one in main street? Yeah sure. I respect everyone though. Always open to healthy competition."

He gave Finn a wink, and Rey could see color rising out of Finn's forehead.

"So I'll leave you guys to it." Rey smiled and locked up, and went on her way back to the shop.

-

The shop fell silent. It was nearing the evening, and no one really hung out at the shop at this time.

Ben continued knitting, and tried to line up his thoughts.

He would be respectful and courteous. They may have kissed but they're still in the getting to know you phase. He wanted to mean something to Rey. Maybe Rey was a bit more experienced than he was but he will try not to be embarrassed.

He will learn from her.

The sauce was done, and was still on the stove. The pasta was cooling, and ready for assembly.

She said she wouldn't be long but she was taking quite long.

90 minutes has passed.

What if she changed her mind?

Still, the thoughts cycle through, he took a deep breath.

He looked at the facts. Facts always helped.

Rey kissed him. Rey told him she would be back. Rey smiles in front of him.

She will return.

\---

Rey finally escaped the conversation between Finn and Poe. In Ben's menagerie of knitted goods, she finally arrived back at the shop.

She saw Ben talking to Maz at the counter.

Ben stood up and kissed Maz on the cheek as he gave her the bag of yarn.

He looked straight to see Rey touching some alpaca. She smiled at him when she noticed.

She gave a small wave, and Maz turned around.

"Rey dear! How are you? You look peaky. Did Benjamin feed you?

"He's about to feed me Maz. Thank you for your help. I didn't realize I was being matchmade." Rey raised an eyebrow to her, and Maz laughed her throaty laugh.

"I see things, children." She said as she tapped her glasses.

Maz opened her arms, and gave Rey a tight squeeze.

"Now you both behave well. Or a little not good. Leia won't mind, and Breha and Padme would be thrilled." She said as she slapped Ben's bottom.

As they watched Maz wave from the outside, Ben said, "These grandma's don't have boundaries." 

Rey laughed. "What do you plan to feed me, Benjamin?"

"Pasta." He smiled, and held out a hand to hers.

He was so warm. He was always warm.

He led them upstairs, and they went inside.

Ben had three bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. She knew it would be spacious, but it felt so much like home.

He asked her to sit on the couch, and she found a basket of yarn situated at the foot of the table.

It looked like a pair of gloves.

She observed her surroundings, and noticed a collection of DVDs underneath the television, bookshelves surrounding the perimeter of the living area.

The shelves were half for books and half for yarn.

She smiled and thought of what Ben could do with everything.

She also noticed another basket with cloth and something that looked like embroidery.

It was an interpretation of an Iris, and it was beautiful despite being unfinished.

Her stomach signaled attention when she smelled the food and heard the stove crackle.

She stood up, and made her way to sit at the kitchen counter.

"It smells so good." Rey said, and Ben looked at her and smiled.

"I'm nervous. I hope you like it." He flipped the chicken, and seemed to start with the vegetables.

_ Butter and garlic _ . Heavenly smells were enveloping her.

When he plated the food, he asked her to head to the dining area.

"Here you go. Hope you like it." He said, as he set down the plate in front of her.

She thanked him for the meal, and dug in.

It was too delicious. 

"So good." She moaned, and Ben blushed.

"Thank you." He poured her a drink, and dug in as well. He smiled softly, and Rey guessed he was happy with the result.

They ate in silence, and Rey wanted to be brave.

"It was my mother's." She said, and he nodded. As the meal progressed he listened to her story.

He didn't try to interrupt, asked questions about her, and listened to her intently.

"I'm not good at relationships. Finn, he's my best friend. He's a foster kid too, and we became close in college. I find it hard to show people how I feel. So I just don't." She had her last bite, and fell quiet.

Ben stood up, and moved to envelope her in a hug.

"I'm not good at it too. I mean my mom. She tried her best, and I've been to therapy. It helped but the fear still lingers." He took a deep breath and continued his story.

Telling him about Poe and knitting. Surviving.

They moved to the couch, and Rey snuggled beside him while she worked on her laptop.

He continued knitting the gloves.

She watched him, and it looked like it would fit her.

She kept quiet, perhaps it would be presumptuous to ask.

She tapped away. Refining her thesis work while working on her final project. It was coming together. Hopefully by the end of the month, her professor would be satisfied, and all she had to do was refine her work, print it out, and present her work to the jury.

She heard Ben's needles swishing, and she felt strangely calm.

It was entrancing.

She saved her work, and tried to focus on the sound.

Warmth.

Home.

\---


	2. Chapter 2 - Yarn Over

Chapter 2

Ben knitted to keep calm.

Hopefully,before Rey went home he would be able to finish.

He was sure this would fit her well. It was the same shade of blue as his gloves.

It was his signal of battle.

Or surrender.

She listened to him without judgement, and returned his touch without revulsion.

Those were the facts.

He needed to focus on the facts, and the gloves he was making.

He listened to her typing, and the clicks of her mouse. He saw the sketch she made come to life.

He knew of 3d modeling. He  _ was _ a mechanical engineer, and it fascinated him.

It made him miss the work he used to do, but the gaslighting at the workplace made him stop.

He shuddered and continued another row.

After closing up the gloves, he felt Rey stop stirring.

She burrowed into his shoulder, and he saw she was asleep.

What to do?

What was the right thing to do?

He checked the time, and saw that it was already 11:00pm

He didn't notice it got so late.

"Rey? It's late. I should walk you home." He whispered.

"I'm home already. Shh..." She whisperedHer laptop was slipping from her lap, and he gently closed it, and set it on the table.

"Rey? Wake up please. You're at my apartment." Ben said imploringly. What was he supposed to do?

"Mhome." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Ben was desperate.

His mother was out of the question. She was going to tell him to let her stay the night. Maz and his grandmothers would agree.

Hux and Rose would probably call him an idiot.

Her phone was locked, no emergency numbers.

He sighed. He needed to contact Poe.

Poe wasn't helping much.

He sent his mom a message about what happened. He had a spare room, but it was dusty from his mother's last visit. He didn't want to leave her on the couch.

His bed was big, but she might panic.

He would take the couch.

It was comfortable enough, and the Afghan was warm.

He set aside her things carefully, and carried her to his room. He hoped she wouldn't panic. She set her down on the bed, and gave her some pillows.

She snuggled, and her eyes scrunched together once she mumbled, "Cold." As he tucked his blanket around her.

He didn't know if he should message Maz about Rey's possible absence in the morning.

He rubbed his face. This will lead to so much misunderstandings. He doesn't open the shop until 10am and Hux and Rose will be going back tomorrow. They were going to have brunch.

_ What to do. _

He changed into his pajamas outside his room, fearing Rey might wake. He took an extra pillow, and a blanket for the couch. It would fit him, if he sat up.a bit. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Rey woke with a start. She dreamt of her mother leaving, and the cold.

She always felt cold, but after her body awakened, she felt a bit warmer than usual. The bed was softer, and bigger, and smelled like lemons.

"Ben?" She whispered, and no one answered.

She remembered.

She was still in yesterday's clothes.

She was at Ben's place. The space beside her was undisturbed.  _ Where was he? _

She opened the door, and found him coiled on the couch. He was too long for that couch.

She glanced at the clock and it was 1am. She was going to wake him up.

"Ben? Wake up. You're on the couch." She whispered.

"Rey?" His eyes shot open, and she moved to let him sit up.

"You can't stay on the couch. It looks too distressing." She smiled.

"I wanted to walk you home, but I couldn't wake you."

"It's fine. I trust you Ben, and I think Poe and Finn know where I am." She held out her hand, and he rubbed his eyes as he stood up.

"I can lend you pajamas? We can wash your clothes?" Ben asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sure." He showed her the bathroom, and she changed into his clothes.

His clothes were huge. The shorts were falling. She pulled the drawstring tight.

The shirt reached to her knees.

She went out, and saw Ben drifting sleepily.

"I won't touch you Rey." He said, tucking his arms into himself

"I know. But let me." She crawled to him. She opened up his arms, and let her body rest against his. This was new, but she couldn't resist. He was the stuff of dreams.

In her sleep, nightmares were plaguing her. She hoped Ben would help.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and navigated the pillows.

"Good night." She said into his shirt.

"Good night Rey." He whispered with a kiss on her forehead.

\---

When Ben woke up, Rey was clutching on his shirt like her life depended on it.

Her brow was sweating, her face was scrunched up, and she felt cold. She managed to kick off the blanket, and he managed to wrestle her back inside.

"Rey? You okay?” He asked tentatively.

"Don't go. Please. Don't.” She sounded like she was in pain.

"Rey, you're having a nightmare. Please wake up." He tapped her cheek gently, and tried to wake her.

Her eyes opened wide, and tears were falling.

"Ben. They were leaving me. You'll leave me." She said, hiding her tears, and crying onto his shirt.

"I really like you Rey, and I want to know you more. I can't guarantee there won't be an ending but we'll do our best everyday. I'll trust you to do your best, and in turn, I hope you can come to trust me."

He looked into her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. She nodded.

It was only 3am. 3 more hours till she had to go to work. Rey tried to go back to sleep, and Ben was helping.

His hand slowly fell from it's tight grip as he succumbed to sleep.

She wasn't this willing to surrender to people before. She wondered if she was growing soft.

She focused on his steady breath, and tried to sleep a bit more. She focused on his smell. The citrus smell helped her calm down. The warmth was now associated with him. Closing her eyes, she relaxed. It's safe tonight.

Ben woke up at 6:00 AM to go to the gym everyday. He couldn't sleep it anyway, and the routine was supposed to help.

Rey's back was in front of him, and he slowly removed the blanket as he stood up. Her body was too warm. 

He needed to message Maz. Maz would know what to do.

He might have to cancel on Rose and Hux. He sent them an apology, and a promise for good things when they arrive in the city.

He started on some soup, and worked quietly to let Rey sleep in peace.

He might have to cancel on Rose and Hux. He sent them an apology, and a promise for good things when they arrive in the city.

He started on some soup, and worked quietly to let Rey sleep in peace.

\---


	3. Chapter 3 - Drop Stitch

Chapter 3  
TW: bacterial infection and fever  
Her body felt like lead.

No. She can't be sick. she had a deadline today. and Maz. She tried to stand up, and her vision swirled around her. Her throat hurt. Just when she had somewhat of a good day.  
She opened her phone to find messages from Maz saying she's okay to not go into work today. Finn asked her if she was okay, and to tell her that he knew she was at Ben's place. And no, he didn't want the details of her evening.  
She called Finn. "Hey Finn."

"Rey, is that you? Why does your throat sound hoarse? Nope. I never asked. I don't want to know." She could see Finn shaking his head from her mind’s eye.  
"I'm sick silly. I fell asleep at Ben's place after dinner. He was a gentleman. I think I need to go home and rest." Her head felt like fire.  
"Sure, peanut. I'll pick you up at the shop?"  
"Yes. How did you know about where Ben lives?" She wondered aloud.  
"Poe."  
She heard Poe's voice in the background asking Finn how he liked his eggs.  
"I don't want to hear about your night either." She said, cringing at the way her throat throbbed.  
Finn gave a small laugh, and he promised to come by soon.  
She stood up on unstable legs. She was cold again.  
Ben knocked. "Rey? You awake?"  
"Yes. Come in. I'm decent."  
"I have some food for you. I think you're ill."  
Rey sat down on the edge of the bed, and hugged her body. He set down a tray of food beside her, and he put a head on her forehead and one on his own.  
"Yeah. You're warm. How are you feeling?" He withdrew his hand, and held hers.  
"Throat hurts. Called Finn to pick me up."

"I see. That's good. Better to rest at home." He said, smiling. She didn't know what to make of his face.  
"Eat first. I'll get you a sweater. I also washed your clothes. Hope you don't mind. They're still warm from the dryer." He held out yesterday's clothes to her, and she set them on the bed.  
"How long have you been up?" She asked as she took a sip of the broth.  
"A while. I'm usually up by this time." He gave her a small smile, and he gestured for her to eat.  
"Thank you Ben. I'm sorry our date turned out so odd."  
"I think it was a good one." He grinned with his teeth.  
Rey finished her soup, despite her throat revolting against her.  
She might need to go to the doctor. She'll try to eat a bulb of raw garlic, and hopefully it will let up.  
She sighed, and Ben checked her temperature with a thermometer.  
"You have a slight fever."  
"Maybe it's just a cold?" Rey said, as she drank water. It stung.  
Ben hummed as he was thinking, then he heard the buzzer ring.  
"Might be Finn." He stood up absentmindedly and went to the door.  
He'll ask Dr. Holdo for help.  
Rey put on the clothes and the sweater Ben gave her for extra warmth. It was huge, and it reached her thighs. Finn shook Ben's hand, and looked at both of them curiously.  
Rey absentmindedly put her fingers in the frayed hole on Ben's sweater.  
"Sorry. I've had this for ages, but it got caught on something last year. I can lend you something else." Ben said as he smoothed out the hole.  
"It's okay." She croaked out.  
"So Peanut. Ready to go home?" Finn said, drinking quietly from his cup of tea.  
Rey was feeling odd. Her body still felt a bit heavy, and she doesn't know if she can handle the cold outside but she can't burden Ben. They may be getting to know each other but this...  
This might be too much to ask of him.

She nodded at Finn and stood up. Then her sight faded to black.  
Ben's eyes shot wide as he caught Rey just in time.  
\---


	4. Chapter 4 - Pull to close

Chapter 4

She had fainted.

He called Dr Holdo to call in a favor, and she gave her the number of a nearby doctor.

Finn panicked, and asked, "What are we gonna do?"

"Let me take her to the bed again, and I'll make some calls." Ben said, as he lifted her up.

\---

Finn was rubbing her hand when she came to.

"Hey Peanut. There's no need to hurry. Solo and I talked it out. He'll take care of you while you're sick. His mom's gonna be managing the shop for a while."

"Nononono Finn that's too much!"

Her throat stung as her pitch increased in anxiety.

"Hey. Poe knows Solo. I think we both know Poe, and Mrs Organa seems lovely."

"Bu-"

"Conserve your voice, Rey. There's a doctor coming."

\---

Ben led his uncle to his room.

He hasn't seen Luke in years. Who knew he was the nearby doctor?

He went back home to retire and set up a small free family clinic.

He still had an odd relationship with him though. Everything felt stilted since he decided to become an Engineer.

"So Rey. Your girlfriend?" Luke asked as he opened the door.

"I think so?" Ben sighed. Luke was as odd as he was.

"Hmm." Luke hummed as he opened the door.

"Peanut, you know I have to go back to the city tonight. I can't take care of you. Poe can't keep an eye out for you too."

Luke quirked an eyebrow at the pair arguing on the bed.

"Okay. Who's Rey?" Luke asked.

Rey raised her hand and Luke proceeded to give her a check up.

Ben tried to breathe normally. Everything is fine. It's just a cold.

Rey thanked Luke as he gave her a prescription and some medication she can take.

It was a cold, and a starting infection. No need for antibiotics yet, but they need to be on the lookout for a high fever.

She wasn't advised to move about just yet.

She covered her face in shame. Why can't she have normal nice things? Why didn't she just have a good date with a guy she liked, get laid, and went home or something like that?

Finn was talking to Ben, and Rey succumbed to giving him her key.

When Finn left, Ben sat beside her.

"Hey. It's fine. You're gonna get better." He said rubbing her back.

She nodded not being able to articulate everything she was feeling.

"You just focus on getting better so I can teach you how to cable." He smiled and she melted.

He pushed her gently on the shoulder, then he started to lie down beside her.

"You hungry?" He asked, and she shook her head to say no.

He put his hand over her eyes, and she waited.

"My mom would make me sleep like this. She would cover my eyes and tell me she knew if I was really awake or faking it.

"Try to get some sleep, Rey. You'll be fine soon." His whole hand spanned half of her face and more.

These hands would take care of her and with that thought she fell asleep.

He felt her drift off into sleep. She was really tired.

Rey had already informed her professor she wasn't feeling well, and seemed to have gotten an “okay”.

He pulled his hand away, and watched as her eyelashes moved ever so slightly.

She's beautiful. The light brown hair of her lashes seemed to glow in the limited sunlight his room was getting.

He caressed her cheek, and was leaned in to kiss her.

"You know you should avoid coitus when a partner isn't feeling well." He startled at the sound of his uncle's voice.

He forgot he was still here.

"Can I get some of the soup Ben? I'm quite starving. Let her alone. Her body is battling something." Luke gestured for him to stand up, and he did.

Luke sat on the counter as Ben served him some soup.

He sat in front of Luke and managed to squeak out. "We're not like that. Yet." He said, not bearing the look on Luke's face.

"Sure. Okay. Hope you don't get sick as well. You wouldn't want her to be smothered if you fainted." Luke gamely drank the soul straight from the bowl.

Ben sat quietly but Luke was feeling chatty today.

"You know. If you became a doctor, you would have been able to treat her yourself." Luke said, absentmindedly dipping toast into his soup.

"If I was a doctor I wouldn't have met Rey." He said trying not to drip venom into his words.

Luke's eyebrow raised, and he fell silent as he wiped his chin of the sauce.

"Read the instructions. Don't forget to give her lots of liquids. If it gets very painful, ice cream could help or a paracetamol. Thanks for the food Ben. I'll see you around." Luke stood up and left.

Why did he always need to bring it up?

Why did Luke have to waltz back into his life like this?

Ben got another project and went to check on Rey.

She was still asleep. Blissfully unaware of the storm Ben avoided.

It was fastly brewing and he needed to find breath and rhythm.

Sitting beside her on the bed, he started knitting. He felt himself calm down a bit while trying to remember everything he loved.

Knitting made him calmer. He liked working with his hands. He doesn't regret anything.

Yes. That's it. He's okay. Everything will be okay. Ben felt Rey huddle the blanket closer to her.

"You should stay in another room. You might get sick." She whispered her head peeking out from the blanket she was currently engulfed in.

"Hi Rey. Are the meds kicking in?" He said as he checked her forehead again.

"I feel a bit less inflamed." She whispered. She found a happy medium voice helped her avoid making the effort too painful.

"Good. You should drink something while you're awake." He moved up to stand, and came back with a glass of water.

"Who is Luke? Also, why don't I have to pay for his services?" Rey asked snuggling into his thigh as he sat up at the headboard.

"He's my mom's twin brother. He runs a family clinic that's supported by a charity." He said his tone came out rather robotic.

Rey sensed his discomfort.

"You don't like him." She rested her head on the space between his stomach and his thigh and she decided she's fine right here.

This man is a human hot water bottle, and she was feeling a bit spacey.

"Not much no." He said, deciding that he didn't hate Luke. He just didn't like how he acted years ago.

"Why?" She said looking up at him.

He held her head, and he answered,

"He wanted me to become a doctor. I was a good student. I knew things because once I liked something I couldn't stop being dedicated to it. He believed I had the capability to get through medical school and be like him."

"But I was an anxious kid, and I loved just using my hands. My heart wasn't in it. So I refused. I couldn't be what he needed me to be." Ben took out the gloves he knit for her, and took her hand to let her try it on.

He smiled. It fits. And it matches his.

Rey gave him such a brilliant smile. She thanked him, and she kissed his hands.

"You have beautiful hands. Not becoming a doctor is not the end of the world. Sleep with me." She pulled him down, and snuggled into his chest.

"You're bound to get sick anyways." She gave a small laugh.

And she held on to his warmth.

She felt his breathing even out, and he fell asleep too.

She followed him shortly.

They woke up after an hour, and Ben continued to drown Rey in liquids and soup.

He gave her a slice of fruit, and she felt at peace.

Ben is like home personified. She couldn't help but fall for him a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this is the end for now. This was a Rey Gets Sick Arc, and Ben takes care of her, but I really felt like this who arc was about Rey feeling home, and she found a home.
> 
> I don't know where to take this fic at the moment, but I just want to imagine them being cozy in this bed, while Rey gets over her cold.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading till the end!


End file.
